


Futuro

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, Philo timeskip, SPOILERS DEL FINAL DEL LIBRO!!!, but he still baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Philo piensa en los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco años y en el futuro que vendrá.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Futuro

Han pasado ya varios años, pero recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que Ianthe nos reunió a Dyra, a Satomi y a mí en una de las aulas de la Akademeia y nos lo contó todo. Bueno, siempre había tenido la sospecha de que había detalles de la historia que nos ocultó, aunque yo nunca le reproché nada ni le exigí más explicaciones. Nos dijo que había ocurrido un accidente en el que nuestros compañeros habían estado involucrados. Accidente. Qué irónico. Mi Servicio prácticamente se inventó esa palabra para usarla en titulares de noticias de las que Olympus no quiere que se sepan demasiados detalles. No me atreví ni a imaginarme qué había sido de nuestros amigos, pero si algo sabía es que nunca volveríamos a verlos. 

Jamás había estado tan asustado. 

Me sentía tan perdido como cuando regresamos de la Odisea y tuvimos que dejar a Urien atrás. Había tenido tanto miedo entonces que me planteé dejar la Akademeia, pero no lo hice. Sentía que no podía abandonar a mi equipo. Pero, en ese momento, ¿quedaba un equipo que preservar, acaso? 

Ianthe consideraba que sí. Y por eso nos ofreció unirnos a su proyecto, a la tripulación de la Melíone, junto con Armand, Minna, y otra gente a la que pensaba que podría interesarle su propuesta. Nos contó su plan. Olympus había hecho cosas horribles y ella quería enmendarlas, de alguna forma. Quería usar su posición para hacer algo bueno. Se la veía desolada y sus ojos verdes, siempre tan alegres y brillantes, estaban llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento. 

Ni yo ni Satomi supimos qué responderle. Ianthe nos aseguró que no teníamos por qué darle una contestación inmediata, que la Melíone siempre estaría dispuesta a acogernos. Incluso con eso, yo seguía pensando que parecía simplemente más fácil rendirse y volver a casa. Dyra, por otra parte, le dio las gracias, le dijo que era una oferta interesante, pero que prefería regresar a su planeta. Que echaba de menos su hogar. Que quizás regresaría más adelante y se uniría a ella, pero que, por el momento, se mantendría al margen. 

Y así, Satomi y yo nos quedamos solos. Ella más dolida que yo por la partida de la teucra, sin duda, pero yo con una infinidad de dudas más que la atenea. Una noche, tres días después de que Ianthe nos hubiera revelado sus intenciones y el mismo día que Dyra partió hacia Ilión, Satomi y yo nos escribimos. Ninguno de los dos podía pegar ojo. No sabíamos qué hacer. Sólo quedábamos nosotros dos en un equipo que había empezado siendo de doce. No tenía sentido seguir en la Akademeia, pero éramos unos críos y estábamos tan aterrados. De todo. De tener que abandonar aquello para lo que nos habíamos preparado toda una vida. De tener que encontrarnos de cara con conflictos que ambos preferíamos evitar. Pero, sobre todo, de darnos cuenta de que el sistema era injusto. Y si nos quedábamos en la Akademeia nosotros seríamos parte de él. 

No sé quién lo decidió primero. Quizás fue a la vez. Pero cada uno le mandó un mensaje a Ianthe a la mañana siguiente, preguntándole si aún había sitio en su tripulación. 

También recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que Ianthe me pidió un favor. Fue cuando volvíamos a Marte después de nuestra primera expedición a bordo de la nave a nombre de Deméter. No había sido tan distinto a lo que una vez habíamos hecho para la Akademeia: investigar el lugar, recolectar datos, sacar fotos. Pero entonces Ianthe se acercó a mí cuando estábamos a solas, y murmuró: 

—Philo. Necesito que me hagas un favor. —Me envió unos archivos desde su eidola; varias imágenes—. ¿Puedes editar estas fotografías? 

—¿Editarlas? —repetí, algo confuso; ella asintió. 

—Que no se vean los frutos de los árboles. ¿Podrás hacerlo? 

Sí, podía. Le dije que no sería un problema. Le dije que nadie detectaría que habían sido manipuladas. 

Ella me sonrió, agradecida, y se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Ese pasó a ser mi papel entonces. A ojos de Olympus yo simplemente me encargaba de las comunicaciones en una nave corriente, cumpliendo mi papel de Hermes. Pero iba mucho más allá. Estábamos engañando a todo el mundo, y a mí se me revolvía el estómago con el sólo hecho de pensar qué nos harían si nos pillaban. Otro accidente en los titulares. 

Tuve que repetirme varias veces que estábamos haciendo lo correcto hasta que conseguí creérmelo. Que todo era por una buena causa. No me gustaban los conflictos. Siguen sin gustarme. Prefiero estar lejos de ellos. Pero, si puedo ayudar de alguna forma con mis habilidades, lo haré. 

Y eso hago cuando la gente empieza a andar por las calles de Ilión. 

Sin llegar a acercarme a la multitud, grabo vídeos del suceso. De la gente cantando y marchar pacíficamente. De los mensajes que se retransmiten en todas las pantallas. Comparto todo en Hologram desde una cuenta anónima para que no puedan rastrearme. Creo una etiqueta para que la gente pueda encontrarlos más fácilmente. Me aseguro de que todo el mundo vea lo que está pasando. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento orgulloso de todo lo que he aprendido de mi Servicio. 

Horas después, Ianthe vuelve a acercarse a mí en la Melíone, y sé que también recordaré a la perfección este momento. 

—Hay imágenes de lo que está pasando en Ilión por toda la red —me comenta, y no puede contener una media sonrisa al decirlo. 

Yo frunzo el ceño con la más ensayada de las inocencias. 

—¿De veras? —digo—. Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende; es lo que tiene que se produzca un evento histórico. 

A mí también se me escapa una sonrisa de forma inevitable. Sin embargo, Ianthe de pronto baja la vista al suelo, algo nerviosa. 

—El resto ya ha decidido qué va a hacer —dice, en voz baja—. Minna, Satomi y Dyra se van a ir con los rebeldes, y Armand va a hacer de... espía para ellos en Marte. —Supongo que eso le pega al afrodita. Ianthe alza de nuevo la mirada hacia mí, dubitativa—. Sólo faltas tú. 

Sólo falto yo. Supongo que le asusta que yo también vaya a abandonar la Melíone. Aunque no tengo el valor suficiente para unirme a los rebeldes, quizás piense que me quedaré en Marte. Al fin y al cabo, hemos cumplido. Hemos conseguido que el resto de la galaxia sepa la verdad sobre Olympus, y es cuestión de tiempo que la gente empiece a protestar contra la terraformación. 

Pero, hasta entonces... 

Ianthe me ha dado un hogar estos últimos cinco años. Un propósito. Algo con lo que sentirme útil. No voy a dejarla de lado. 

—Si todos ellos se van... supongo que necesitarás a alguien de confianza a bordo —murmuro, ruborizándome un poco. Ella alza las cejas, entre sorprendida y aliviada—. Y... a alguien que se encargue de contactar con la nave de cierta hades cada vez que quieras verla. 

Ianthe me abraza al instante. Yo le devuelvo el gesto. 

No tengo dudas de que este es mi lugar.


End file.
